dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Geno-Rok
Geno-Rok Gallery Real Name: Geno-Rok Current Alias: Geno Aliases: Geno, Rok, Cid, Cull Identity: Public Alignment: Good Affiliation: n/a Relatives: n/a Universe: Earth-1673 Base Of Operations: Mobile Gender: Hermaphrodite Age: 26/3026 Height: 5'9'' Weight: 154lbs Eyes: Blue and Purple Hair: Blue and Purple Unusual Features: Eyes aren't the same color, hair is naturally purple and blue Citizenship: Great Elderahn Marital Status: Divorced Occupation: n/a Education: n/a Origin: Race of ability copying humans. Place of Birth: n/a Creators: The Peripeteia from GaiaOnline History Early Life Geno-Rok was born to a race capable of copying abilities through first-hand experience, because of this his people were very small in number as most died from trying to learn abilities; along with that, they rarely reproduce. Seeing as his people have both genders, they can literally be with anyone; however some appear more feminine than others. Still, do you really want to reproduce with someone that's basically the same as you? Because of this his people focused more on abilities and extending their earthly knowledge than they did with starting families, creating very small groups of them, and making children rare. A child born into a family is raised in a facility for this, until their 5th birthday, on their 5th they are sent into the fields to learn their first spell, a lot of the children tend to die if they are careless during this ritual, as they learn magic by being harmed by it. A person's given name depends on their first spell (example; Rok is Geno's given name, it stands for his first spell "Rok Skan" which amounts to just "Rock Skin") because of this the common names are Aqa, Fyr, Jeal and Posan, since the nearby the valley there is a swamp that has many water, fire and poison frogs, and there are many healing flowers that can cure minor cuts. Geno at a young age however, chose to not go for the normal, and went to the mountains; to attempt to learn something from a goblin. Instead, he was punched in the face by a metal golem. While that blow did teach him Rock Skin, it also sent him flying into a forest, where he was nursed by a Fairy. Eventually after about a month, he went back to his village, with two hard to obtain spells for someone his age; this caused him to get plenty of praising which fed his ego. Throughout the years, he was always an overachiever, always trying to surpass everyone. This while it lead him to learn difficult abilities, it also has caused him to die (though fairy magic always brings him back) or caused him to go near death. Eventually, once a young man, he learned of a fiend of unmeasurable power, capable of possessing others and eating their souls. He traveled to that country, and faced off against the beast and the body it currently had, Geno's ego however made him forget the limits of his ability, causing in his downfall, the demon, known as an Ahriman, didn't just kill him when it could, instead it possessed Geno. This was a huge mistake on the demon's part, as the last body he used was that of a Paladin, the paladin's soul remained intact from his training to resist unholy beings, and immediately attacked the now possessed Geno, sealing him into a nearby stone, and burying him underground. While it did mean Geno would be sealed in time, it was his best option as he could not risk to attempt to purify. Now sealed in stone, Geno's mind remained conscious inside of the rock, along with the fiend's. The boy struggled to keep his own soul intact from the demon's ability to devour it for one thousand years. Elderahn: The Ahriman A thousand years after being sealed in stone, a young man accidentally released him with his magical blood, while he did not notice, the blood did sink into the soil and allow the body to emerge once the man left. Now freed, the Ahriman was ready to go back to what it loved; creating chaos and destruction. The Ahriman's first duty was to gain the trust of the official, and join one of the factions in it; the peaceful one that kept order in this kingdom. The demon now with infinite knowledge granted by the Order's library, used it to create his own demonic army, recruiting a very powerful dragonic being, and one of the top demon lords from hell. With this army, it waged war against everyone; however the leading woman of Order managed to knock the Ahriman out of the body, only a small setback as it quickly fled to begin it's plans of total annihilation of the country. Geno now freed from the demon's control immediately sought for revenge. The young man who's blood freed him in the first place (called Sentinel) was already planning to take this beast down with his friends, as the demon took no time to take Sentinel's flying fortress. Geno quickly joined them. Using the abilities he learned, he was quick to help them against Ahriman's demonic generals quickly. But the group had to leave behind a few members at a time to handle the generals, while Sentinel, Rinel, and Calli (the woman who freed him) went to seal the Ahriman once more. Geno found himself facing off against the demon lord, helping the woman Ameko fight off the lord, until she told him to move ahead and help everyone else, he did such an found himself facing one on one against the dragonic being. While both were evenly matched when it came to dragon magic, the dragonic being was far too powerful; capable of smashing through concrete with minimal effort. Geno ended up breaking both his arms in the process of fighting, was faced with many cuts, and organ damage. When the fight looked hopeless, he used his trump card, he used the same ability Ahriman used to posses him on the dragon. Possessing the powerful being, and forcing it to kill itself. Geno returned to his body immediately, but was left utterly exhausted and nearly dead. Ameko managed to reach him in time, and healed him with the help of one of Sentinel's allies, Maura. While Geno was at the brink of death and exhausted, he still had to fight off Death itself from taking his soul to the underworld. Sentinel and his friends managed to reach Ahriman, and while Calli (the only one of them capable of sealing something so powerful) was left incapable of fighting, Sentinel being very clever managed to trick the demon into attempting to possess him; by literally making a deal. He allowed the demon to possess him at the cost of bringing the love of his life (Rinel)'s parents back to life. The demon did such as attempted to possess Sentinel. It however, did not know just how magically capable Sentinel was, and failed to see that the young man was tricking him into believing he was a living being, and as soon as the demon attempted to devour his soul, Sentinel overpowered him with ease, and destroyed him completely. At the price, he lost half of his body, causing it to appear pure skeletal (though he covered it with black magic, so it just looked pitch black) Hearing the news of Sentinel's victory, Geno grinned and said; "About time." before losing consciousness once more. Elderahn: God of Music Even if healed, he was in intensive care for a very long time, staying at Sentinel's flying keep along with the rest of Sentinel's friends, for as long as they could get everything rebuilt from the destruction the fiend caused. Geno's attitude changed greatly from those years of imprisonment, he was no longer the rude egoistical a-hole he was when he was young. He was calm, and gentle, every second he lived he enjoyed, since he was no longer someone's puppet. It was difficult for him to face that he was the last of his kind, from what he learned, a war between pure darkness itself and his people caused the complete extinction of his kind, even if their sacrifice allowed them to completely destroy the darkness which threatened the world. Being the last and only, he didn't know what to do with himself. He did find comfort in the shapeshifter Ameko, the Rusalka Maura, and the Oni demon Damiyer (the latter two being summon creatures of Sentinel) Once fully recovered, he planned to set out to his people's old land. The three he befriended decided to go with him, as just as everything seemed well; a very small trace of Ahriman leftover finally emerged, not strong enough to fight, it caused itself to self-destruct, in an attempt to at least kill the four! Geno luckily reacted quick enough to set a barrier around them, but wasn't quick enough to prevent the blast from sending them (in the barrier) through the wall, and down from the flying fortress. The group landed in the river, and while the barrier kept them safe, they ended up lost. They were eventually found by a tribe of very peaceful people; the followers of the god of music. While a faction of Elderahn, they lived in the forests, and partied all day! The four decided to stay here, and help them out with everything, this was surely the most peaceful home they ever lived in. The time there, Geno slowly fell for Ameko, but the relationship was rocky at first; seeing as Ameko was engaged to Sentinel, and still not over him for leaving her for Rinel. During their time of peace, one of the Gods came down to speak to the mortals; they noticed that Santera, the demi-god of Elderahn, vanished. They needed a new ruler of Elderahn to keep the peace, the factions were beginning to become hostile of each other. The god of music (who is surprisingly one of the most omnipotent of them all) held a contest to find the perfect person for the job, someone powerful, intelligent, and pure. Geno, amongst others, entered. But it came to no surprise that Sentinel won; after all Sentinel by now one of the most powerful beings to exist. Sentinel however refused, and asked if he could just have the body he lost defeating Ahriman back, which the god gave him, then asked if Geno could lead. The man however, also refused, saying that while he is pure of heart, his loss has shown him that he isn't ready for such a responsibility. The god of music frowned upon this, and continued to search for the person he needed; eventually crowning a man king, and beginning the rule of the Valentine royal family. Elderahn: Geno's departure Geno spent six years with Ameko, however after that long, their marriage ended in divorce. She was took that long to really be able to get over her previous relationship, and Geno served as a band-aid. Even through marriage she never really loved him, and it was unfair to him, so she broke it off. He was left heartbroken as anyone would be, and decided to make his leave, with him went Maura and Damiyer. By now the young Oni was a large beast, and served very well in their travels, the three had their good and their bad times, but it became evident to Geno that the Oni and the Rusalka were growing a relationship that neither would admit. He found this very heart warming, an angry fire conjuring demon in love with a water spirit. He ended up being a "third wheel" and to try to get the two to admit it to each other, he parted ways with them. He traveled alone for four years. Helping as many people as he could on the way. However, he once more went back to his roots, of learning spells carelessly. Being alone, and the last of his kind, he had nothing to lose, and fought against power beings once more. A woman named Raz eventually came to him, and asked him to help her with a "fiend" he followed her up a mountain, and found himself backstabbed. Raz was a very powerful phoenix; older than time itself. She was the one that created Sentinel in the first place, and found Geno to be "useless at this time" as the woman always found herself playing god, she imprisoned Geno into an indestructible statue of himself. Geno however didn't just go without a fight, he left his body and in spirit form fought against this omnipotent being, as anyone can guess, he didn't win. The woman not only mocked his futile effort, but figured instead of leaving him until she knew he would be needed, she casted a very powerful spell upon him, causing his soul to be thrown into another reality, constantly traveling realities and rematerialized temporary bodies in them. Geno was capable of materializing a body to better suit the reality he was in. He knew he could not go back to his original body, and able to stop himself from going from reality to reality until his original body is freed from it's stone prison. = Social Life Allies In his own world, he had many allies, to name a few; Sentinel, Damiyer, Maura, Ameko, Rinel, Callie, and Kenraku. Enemies Geno spent a thousand years battling with the Ahriman in his own mind, struggling to keep his mind, spirit, and soul from being devoured by the fiend. The being of his world, while destroyed by Sentinel, was the greatest foe he could ever have. Love Life Geno was married to a Japanese woman, and shape-shifter, named Ameko. His people have a difficult time providing offspring (1/100 chance of conception) so they never had children. The marriage ended in divorce after six years. Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities Geno's main ability comes from his genetic coding, which when harmed by a power or ability, allows his mind and body to adjust himself to it (as long as it isn't something his physical body cannot do, such as an ability that requires more than two hands) allowing him to permanently copy an ability or spell after surviving through the attack. Geno, being around for more than three thousand years, has quite a few useful spells, but lacks considering that there aren't many abilities in most worlds that he can copy. A large helping of his abilities come from dragons (which he was known for fighting a lot of) and fairies (which he befriended and helped him learn spells) and a few demonic spells (from vampires mostly) Despite his abilities to copy others, his greatest strength is his undying willpower. Completely closed from external forces from fighting off a possession for hundreds of years. Once he is set on something, he doesn't back down or give up even with his life on the line. Roleplaying Statistics Basic Info NAME: Geno-Rok AGE: 26/3026 STRENGTHS: WEAKNESSES: Statistics STRENGTH: Excellent (see modifiers) AGILITY: Remarkable (see modifiers) ENDURANCE: Remarkable (see modifiers) REASON: Incredible INTUITION: Amazing PSYCHE: Unearthly SPEED: Remarkable (see modifiers) POPULARITY: Feeble Dice PHYSICAL ATTACK: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) ENERGY ATTACK: (see below) ENERGY DEFENSE: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) PSYCHIC ATTACK: (see below) PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Sensational Sn 60 (6d10) Abilities and Spells Learning: Capable of learning abilities and magic by being harmed by them, his genetic coding allows himself to instantly know how a spell or certain abilities possible for his body, after being harmed by it. Below are all of the ones he has learned so far; *Dragon Magic: Capable of the following Dragon Magicks and Abilities; **Fire Breath: Rm Heat **Lightning Breath: In Electrical **Ice Breath: Rm Cold **Dragon Force: Increases strength to Am temporarily. **Dragon Claw: Rm, energy-based. *Fairy Magic: Capable of the following Fairy Magicks and Abilities; **Fairy Flight: Capable of flying at In speed. **Fairy Speed: Perm increased speed and agility to Am. **Fairy Kiss: Recovers ally at Aw. **Angel Whisper: Recovers and blesses self or ally at Gd. ***If killed or knocked out after being blessed, comes back/regains consciousness. *Demonic Magic: Capable of the following Undead Magicks and Abilities; **Vampiric Bite: Rm, recovers the damage inflicted. ***No effects on machines, and other non-living targets. **Stare: Paralyzes target at Ex. ***Opponent must make a Psy of Ex or more to be capable of movement. **Hypnosis: Hypnotizes at Rm. ***Opponent must make a Psy of Rm or more to regain control. **Possession: Capable of possessing others at Rm. ***Opponent must make a Psy of Rm or more to regain control. *Other Magic and Abilities: Capable of the following; **Rock Skin: Turns metallic, raising defenses to Sn. ***Incapable of movement while metallic, cannot attack for as long as he's in this form. **Self Destruct: Explodes at Aw, instant KO to self. **Magical Hammer: Rm psychic attack, doesn't cause physical harm. Weapons and Equipment *String Instrument: Ex Material, Ex Damage. *Wooden Bow: Ex Material, Ex Accuracy. *Gold Scimitar: Rm Material, Rm Edge. **His Scimitar appears on command, and can only be wielded by him. *Bard Armor: Gd vs. Physical and Energy.